eredimfandomcom-20200215-history
Minstrel
|- | valign="top" | | |- | colspan="2" align="center" | |} The Minstrel A master of instrument and song, the minstrel is an entertainer, a poet and a storyteller. Through the art of music, he manipulates the Flux to captivate and influence the hearts and souls of his audience, to inspire greatness in his allies, and to distract, or even control, his foes. A wizard is an estute master of the arcane arts, able to pool his knowledge from mind to paper and back again. 'Class Restrictions' A character who is going to have levels as Wizard may only do so if they take Wizard as their class at level 1. Wizards may not have levels in Barbarian. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d6 *'Armor Proficiencies:' None *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All simple light and one-handed weapons + quarterstaff *'Alignment:' Any *'Skill Points Per Level:' 4 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Appraise, Craft, Know (all), Linguistics, Profession, Spellcraft, Use Magick Device *'Progression:' Low BAB, high Will save, low Fortitude and Reflex saves *'Magickal Capability:' Intelligence-based Prepared Arcane spells on the Meticulous progression. *'Magickal aura:' None at level 1; Faint at level 5; Weak at level 10; Strong at level 15. 'Aura of Magick' In order to have levels in Wizard, you must take Wizard at level 1. Once you have taken this level of Wizard, you may take levels of any other class, except for Barbarian, without issue. Wizards put out a stronger and stronger aura as they advance in levels of Wizard. At Wizard level 1, this aura does not exist, but it begins to emerge at Wizard level 5 as a faint aura. At level 10, it becomes weak, and at level 15 it becomes strong. : Auras of Magick coming from multiple classes stack. Having no aura can be considered 0; faint auras can be considered as +1; weak can be considered as +2; and strong can be considered as +3. If one class has a weak aura (+2) and another class has a faint aura (+1), the character will have a strong aura (+3). A character may not have more than a strong aura (+3). Technology begins to malfunction around an Aura of Magick that is at least two levels stronger than its Technological Influence level (such that a strong magickal aura around a faint technological influence will affect it). Conversely, magick will begin to fail around technological influences that are at least two levels stronger. This phenomenon is explored by the Theory of Balance of Auras and Influence. An aura or influence does not stack with an adjacent or overlapping aura or influence, except in the case of pervasive auras and influences -- that is to say, auras and influences that have been present for so long that they linger. 'Spellcasting' Wizards are granted the ability to cast Intelligence-based Arcane spells. The Wizard's spell list depends entirely on which Archetype they choose. Wizards follow the Meticulous progression for their Spells Per Day. Any spellcaster must have at least one hand free when casting spells (no weapon, shield, or other item). 'Archetype' The Wizard's archetypes allow the Wizard to diversify or specialize as they see fit. Once a Wizard archetype is chosen, you may not choose another. The list of Wizard archetypes is as follows: (temporary descriptions for clarity of thought) *Archmage (recast a spell by burning 3x that spell's level of prepared spells; spell resistance and energy resistance as class features) *Druid (shapechanging, natural magics; damage reduction as a class feature; familiar) *Summoner (can replace prepared slots with summon spells at will; familiar) *Thaumaturge (not sure yet; HAVE to use the name though lol. maybe domains?) *Wizard (can cast unprepared spells from spellbooks and scrolls with a small bump in casting time without burning spell slots or using the scroll; familiar) 'Magickal Savvy' Wizards gain specific advantages by being so focused in the arcane arts. At level 2, they pick one of these powers. 'Battlemage' : The Battlemage gains +3 to any caster level checks for casting in combat or under stress. The Battlemage also gains +1 Hit Point, plus another bonus hit point every two Wizard levels thereafter. And lastly, the Battlemage gains proficiency with light armor and all simple weapons. 'Metamage' : The Metamage may choose to use their next Wizard Feat to pick any metamagic feat without regard to any of its prerequisites, regardless of if that feat is on the Wizard Feat list. Once per day, they may choose to use a metamagic feat by casting their applied spell at one spell level lower than it normally would; this cannot be done to metamagic feats that would normally increase the spell level by either no level or one level. 'Nodeflux' : The Nodeflux Wizard chooses one school of magick. Any spell that the Wizard casts from that school is granted a +1 bonus to Spell DCs and +1 bonus to attack rolls whenever they are in magickal auras of specified strengths, such that: * a Weak aura affects spells up to level 1; * a Strong aura affects spells up to level 2; * and a Pervasive aura affects spells up to level 4. : This does not apply to the Wizard's own magickal aura, or to divine auras. Technological influences do not affect the bonus granted to the Nodeflux Wizard. Further, the effects of multiple auras do not stack; in the case that the Wizard is inside the area of effect of two or more auras, they take only the effect of the more powerful aura. 'Tech-Adept' : A Tech-Adept Wizard ignores technological influences, and conversely their aura does not affect technology. : 'Wizard Feat' At levels 5, 10, 15, and 20, bonusfeatsblahblah http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/arcanumd20pf/images/4/46/Flourish3.png Category:Classes